¿A dónde pertenezco?
by Rocket97
Summary: Llegué aquí por una razón, sólo quiero saber cual es... ¿a quién debo elegir?
1. ¿Qué es esto?

Es mi primer historia después de mucho tiempo... espero la disfruten tanto como yo lo haré al escribirla :)

—¿Qué pasaría si desapareciera?... ¿Qué pasaría si empezara de nuevo?- Me recoste en mi cama pensativa, quería reflexionar un poco sobre todo lo que pasaba en mi vida. ¿por qué no solo desaparecía y ya?-

—Es hora de comer, tonta. -Ese era mi hermano, se asomaba un poco desde el marco de la puerta. —Corre floja y no se te ocurra dormirte.

-Suspiré y me levanté de mala gana. —Si, ya voy. -Él sonrie y se retira, sólo se escucha como va bajando las escaleras. -Sólo quiero morirme ya... -Digo en voz baja y me dispongo a bajar.

No es que sea una niña que quiera llamar la atención, no es que quiera parecer cool ni mucho menos, sólo no encontré más razones... ya no quería saber nada de este mundo, quería un nuevo comienzo en mi vida, algo que me provoque emoción. Estaba aburrida de la monotonía que yo misma terminé provocando.

Es verdad... tenía una familia que me amaba y ni se diga de mi querido novio, pero ya nada era igual, el sentido a todo se había acabado. Bueno, eso pensaba; dicen por ahí que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, ¿no?

Ya es de mañana. —Maldita sea, creo que se me hará tarde para ir a la escuela. -Tomé mis cobijas y me tape la cara con ellas. —Ya no tiene caso ir, es muy tarde ya, espero.-Saco mi mano de entre las cobijas y busco mi teléfono, lo desbloqueo y veo que son las 11 a.m. —Vaya, si que dormí... ¿eh? ¿no habrá nadie?- Me levanto de mi cama y camino hacia el baño.

—Esta no es mi casa...¿hola? -hablo con voz más alta. —¿HOOOOLA?

—Ciaossu. -Me saludó un pequeño bebé con un traje bastante chistoso.

—Oh, un pequeño bebé. -Me agacho y lo cargo —¿Estás perdido?, ¿Acaso sabes dónde estamos?

—Claro que lo sé, estamos en Italia, Akiho.

—¿Eh? ¿EHHHHHH? Imposible... -Casi me daba un paro cardiaco, era imposible, hace unas horas estaba con mis padres y hermano cenando, era completamente imposible, absurdo, bizarro, loco, irracional, incoherente, descabellado y muchas cosas más. No podía ser cierto. —Disculpa, quizás aún estoy soñando.

—Es demasiado posible, por que aquí estas y ya dormiste demasiado, esto es la realidad. -El pequeño bebé me pellizca mi hombro para darme a entender que era real. —Soy Reborn, el más fuerte y reconocido Arcobaleno y mafioso.

—¿Mafioso dices? Disculpa amiguito, pero eres un bebé.

—Un bebé que podría matarte.

—... Vale. -Un pequeño escalofrío recorrio mi columna dorsal. —Si esto es real quiero ir con mi familia ahora.

—Imposible, al parecer no existen en este mundo. -Al decirme eso quedé perpleja, no sabía que decir, así que decidi no hacerlo. —Todo se aclarara cuando hables con el Noveno.

—¿El Noveno?

—El noveno Vongola; tranquila, todo se aclarara en unos momentos.

Reborn me llevo con el que llamaba Noveno, resulta ser el ex-jefe de la familia Vongola, la cual es la más importante e influyente de la mafia italiana y, a su vez, del mundo. Esta familia tiene su propio escuadrón de asesinos de élite, los Varia con los que al parecer tendré que entrenar por una semana para que los guardianes Vongola apliquen sus pruebas sobre mi. ¡Oh! casi se me olvidaba... resulta que por la muerte del Décimo yo tendría que tomar su lugar, si, su lugar ¡en la mafia! Sería la Jefa de los Vongola.

—Un minuto, ¿por qué debo ser yo la sucesora de... de... Ah, si... Tsunayoshi?

El Noveno sonrie. —Tienes mucho poder escondido, Akiho, la verdad es que... Tienes demasiado poder sellado. No hay nadie mejor para ser la próxima Jefa de los Vongola.

Él continuó hablando sobre mi llegada y el poder que se supone guardo en mi interior, es difícil de creer que algo o alguien me trajo a este loco mundo para ser la próxima jefa de esa familia de locos... Como él me comento, al parecer soy la reencarnación de Sawada Tsunayoshi, su hija perdida o no sé que, lo cual no tiene ni un poco de sentido puesto que yo sé quienes son mis padres. No tengo de otra más que cumplir con el dichoso entrenamiento lleno de lunáticos y matones.

—Empezaras entrenando con Lussuria, era nuestro candidato a guardián del Sol por parte de varia, seguirás al siguiente día con Leviathan, Belphegor, Squalo, Mammon, Xanxus y uno más, pero será revelada su identidad después.

No puedo creer que todo esto estuviera pasando... Y por si no fuera poco me llevaron luego de esa platica con Lussuria para dar inicio a mi entrenamiento.


	2. Los locos Addams digo, Varia

¡Aquí otro capítulo! Los iré subiendo conforme me llegue la inspiración. Espero les agrade. ;)

Me encontraba en una especie de cuarto sin ventanas y con solo una puerta, las paredes estaban pintadas de un... debo admitirlo, precioso tono de rosa pálido y miren que me cuesta admitir algo como eso ya que odio el rosa. —Vaya...-Dije por lo bajo.

—¡Oh! Pero si es la pequeña Aki-chan~ -Miré detenidamente al sujeto frente a mi, parecia muy... Afeminado —Yo seré tu sensei~ -Aplaudio y me abrazó—¡Espero nos llevemos de maravilla Aki-chan~!-

—S-si... lo mismo digo.-

—Lussuria, deja de perder el tiempo y entrena a nuestra próxima Jefa de la mafia -Regañó Reborn.

—Yo no pienso trabajar en la mafia, mucho menos ser la jefa, es una completa locura...-Dije con pucheros.

—Tsuna, deja de quejarte, por eso eres un inú...-Reborn guardó silencio al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. —Comiencen ya, no tengo todo el día. Esfuérzate al máximo, Akiho.

—Reborn...-

Lussuria de despojo de su chaqueta y se puso en posición de ataque. —Bien aki-chan, es mi deber como sensei enseñarte todo para que puedas defender y responder ataques en una batalla real. -Al terminar fue hacía mi en una velocidad super lenta, en serio, no entiendo que tiene de matón si es tan lento al dar un golpe. No me fue difícil esquivarlo pero siguió dando golpes y golpes, aumento un poco su velocidad pero seguía sin ser suficiente ¿qué clase de entrenamiento era este? ¿se burlaban de mi?. —Aki-chan esquivó todos mis golpes~ -Se quejo mi afeminado sempai y sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

—Es tal como lo dije, ella tiene demasiado poder en su interior, esto es muy extraño... -El arcobaleno del sol pensó en voz alta y yo solo me quede callada sin entender que pasaba. —Akiho.-Me llamó y solo pude hipar.

—¿M-mande?-

—¿Practicabas deportes? Lo que sea que requiera actividad física constante.-

Me sonroje un poco ya que lo único que hacía de actividad física eran las veces que pasaba con mi novio... ¡No! no se refería a eso. —Pues... no.-

—Lussuria atacó a una velocidad increíble, sólo yo puedo ver sin problemas sus movimientos y tú los esquivaste.-

—Imposible, me estaba atacando a una velocidad ridículamente lenta, no bromees Reborn.-

—¡Aki-chan! Eso es cruel~-Puso una mano en su mentón y dijo. —Lo comprobarás tú misma con el video~.-

—¿Me grabaron?-

—Por supuesto, debemos documentar todo tu entrenamiento para el Noveno.- Comentó Reborn mientras reprocucía el video en una pantalla que aparecío en la pared.

—No puede ser...- No podía tragarme ese cuento, ¿como era posible que yo me moviera a esa velocidad? Ni siquiera podía verme en el video. —Alguien como yo no puede ser tan especial.-

—Lo eres, por alguna razón tus poderes se desataron justo en este universo.-

—Nunca me había pasado eso...-

—Precisamente por que no tenían motivo para despertar.-Reborn saltó a mi cabeza —Mi deber como tú tutor es que aprendas a la perfección todo sobre tu poder y como controlarlo. Por el momento sólo nos enfocaremos en que aprendas a utilizar tus llamas y que puedas visualizar las batallas veloces, Lussuria- Llamó Reborn.

—Haaaai~-

—Enseñale a usar los anillos.-

—Será un placer Reborn-san. Aki-chan, toma esto.-Lussuria me lanzó un anillo bastante curioso. —Póntelo en tu dedo medio.-

Obedecí y al ponerme el anillo salio una llama color naranja de él— Wow, ¿que es eso? ¿como lo paro?-

—En efecto, ella posee el atributo cielo justo como debería ser pero ya no necesitará tanta teoría, la llama se manifestó al momento.- El arcobaleno que permanecía en mi cabeza bajó y me lanzó una caja naranja.—Ábrela.- Ordenó.

—¿Cómo la abro?-

—Es fácil Aki-chan, te mostraré~ -Lussuria saco una caja parecida a la mia con un color diferente, de su anillo salió una llama hermosa color amarillo e introdujo la llama en el orificio que tenía la caja, inmediatamente salió un pavo real. —¿Lo ves?~-

—Santo cielo... ¿eso estaba en... en la caja?-

—Haaai~ es Pea-chan-

Me agacho y me acerco a Pea-chan —Es un gusto- Este sólo reaccionó liberando llamas del sol sobre mi. —Es bastante cálido- En ese momento sentí como mi cabello y uñas crecían un poco—¡Wow! Eres increíble Pea-chan-

—Te ves divina Aki-chan~-Dijo muy emocionado Lussuria y tomo mi cabello para poder verlo mejor. —En definitiva te queda bien el cabello largo~.-

—Gracias Lussuria...-Dije con un poco de rubor en mis mejillas.

—Shishishi, nada mal para una plebeya.-Camino hacía mi un rubio con sonrisa expuesta, sólo que el fleco que llevaba le cubría casi la mitad de su cara. —Yo soy Belphegor, tú príncipe shishishi~.-

—¿Ok? Eres muy raro pero… Oh no, ¿tú eres uno de los que me entrenará también?→Locos, mis maestros son unos completos lunáticos., pensé.

—Trata de contener tu emoción, plebeya.-Sonrió aún más provocándome una especie de inquietud y pena. —El príncipe estará encantado de mostrarte como se debe matar shishishi~.-Belphegor me tomo del mentón provocando que me ruborizara más. —Cuidaré bien de ti, plebeya.-

—S-si...- ¡No! No podía dejar que tremendo hombre me cohibiera de tal forma. —Es decir… Espero que des lo mejor, por que no quiero terminar aburriéndome en tu turno, Belphegor- Este cambio el semblante de su cara a una seria, después de eso sólo me dijo que me refiriera a él por Bel o él amor de mi vida, ¿Amor de mi vida? ¡Por dios! Debe estar de joda.

Mi entrenamiento continuó y al día siguiente me tocó entrenar con Leviathan, debo decir… es bastante interesante ese tipo no sólo por que casi todo el entrenamiento hablaba de cuanto admiraba a Xanxus si no por su amabilidad, cosa que no parece a simple vista. Él me enseño aún más sobre la llama de última voluntad y como abrir las cajas arma; Tsunayoshi por ser jefe y unos cuantos más sabían la existencia de estas cajas, claro… me contó Leviathan que todos los guardianes viajaron por el tiempo y estas cajas arma ya las utilizaban más en esos días, en este presente apenas se daban a conocer pero yo ya debía aprender a usarlas puesto que mis Guardianes las dominaban ya. Fue difícil cuando abrí mi caja arma y salió Natsu, el no me quería aceptar como su nueva dueña, era muy comprensible ya que extrañaba a Tsunayoshi pero al pasar los días de entrenamiento nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, incluso ya casi no permanecía en su caja, nos gustaba pasar tiempo juntos y a mi más… me recordaba mucho a mi querido gato que se quedó en mi mundo, pero no sólo a él, muchas personas me recordaban a mis conocidos y familia… Debía ser fuerte, debía aguantar más, pronto estaría con ellos y regresaríamos a la normalidad, solo espero… de verdad espero que ellos estén bien y no estén preocupados por mi.


End file.
